


Why always me?

by miko_kun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/pseuds/miko_kun
Summary: What happens when young Dumbledore switches his place with old Dumbledore? Only chaos. Nothing more.





	1. New teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story so please be gentle with me :) English is not my first language so there will be some mistake.

"So...Did you hear who will be our profesor of defence against the dark arts for today when Snape is gone?" asked Ron because he didn't pay attention in the class. Again. Hermione just sighted. Why she has so stupid friends?   
"They said nothing about our profesor, but I thing it doesn't matter. We'll find out soon." She didn't even look up and continued reading her book. Ron looked at her like if he wanted to say something, but then he saw sad Longbottom walking right to them. His hair were messy and his face was so dirty that he almost didn't recognise him.   
"Hey there. What happen? You look terrible," asked Ron as he forget about the teacher.   
"My wand is broken. I really don't know what I do wrong. This is my third accident this year," he looked at his wand which was nearly broken in half.   
"Well maybe you will have more luck next time," Ron gave him a smile. Longbottom has really bad luck and the accidents seems to follow him everywhere he goes.   
"We should hurry. Our next class start in five minutes," said Hermione and was already leaving. Both of them just went after her while they continued in their conversation.

In the Class

Most of the students were already there. When they arrived Ron and Hermione looked for Harry in the crowd and joined him.   
"Hey Harry. Do you know who is our substitute profesor? I am very curious."   
"I already told you. You will find out in a minute," repeated Hermione.   
"But I want to know who will be our tormentor today," whined Ron.   
"You are unbelievable," she shakes her head and paid no more attention to him.   
Harry just watch them with a small smile. He knows exactly who is their teacher.   
A huge door opens and everybody look at the person who is entering the classroom. It was Albus Dumledore.   
"Hello students. Welcome at defence against the dark arts."


	2. Everything is Longbottom fault!

Everybody look very shocked. Nobody thought that the Albus Dumbledore and princival of Hogwards will be actually their teacher today.

"So lets start shall we? Any volunteer who wants to go first?" said Dumbledore as he go in the middle of the class. Nobody even look at him. It was pretty obvious that they're scared.  
"Well if there is not a volunteer I will pick two of you myself. But don't worry. There is nothing to be worry about." Still there was no one who want to go first so Dumbledore chose two students nearest to him.

"Lets see what you can do. You know the rule of duel fight right?" 

When their fight was over he pick another students. He try to give them some tips and correct most common mistakes. One of the last are Ron and Neville who now stand against each other on the podium and ready to fight.

Ron send a few spells Neville' way who just try to dodge it or block it. Then Ron stop. Obviously give Neville chance to attack him. Neville lift his broken wand and try to cast a simple spell, but instead of expelliarmus he create a weird looking bubble of blue light. Dumbledore who never saw this spell before, lift his own wand and try to eliminate possible side effects. The bubble look harmless, but then faster then a human eye can see, the bubble hit Dumbledore into his chest. 

Students panicking when Dumbledore's body start glowing. After thirty seconds light disappear, but the person didn't look like Dumbledore anymore.

In front of the students stand a man around forty in grey suit and brown short hair.

"Um...hello. Do you have any idea how am I got here?" man ask and look around. "Is this a Hogwards? Last time I check I was in London.


End file.
